<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>~☆they're gay and in love, that's all you need to know☆~ by cactusboob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149474">~☆they're gay and in love, that's all you need to know☆~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusboob/pseuds/cactusboob'>cactusboob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, i may add more because somewhere in my docs theres like 4 joavin drabble like things so yeah, jarchie is obviously the most prominent, just realised most if not a of the relationship tags are minor/background, just some fun little things i wrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusboob/pseuds/cactusboob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a book of oneshots including:</p>
<p>☆jarchie<br/>☆sweettooth<br/>☆bettonica/beronica<br/>☆joavin</p>
<p>and,  possibly, more!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Archie Andrews/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Fangs Fogarty/Sweet Pea, Joaquin DeSantos/Kevin Keller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. tin foil on his and a water gun in his hand or, alternatively, jug's a fucking weirdo but archie finds him attractive anyway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>archie wasn't quite sure what to expect when it came to his neighbour, jughead. </p>
<p>one time, when archie was out on his balcony, just enjoying the beautiful scene, jughead came out onto his balcony with a dog and computer muttering something about,"i'll get you to talk sooner or later, you little mongrel."</p>
<p>another time, when archie was cleaning his balcony, jughead was dancing ballerina style. not as weird but, still weird.</p>
<p>this time takes the cake of weirdness. archie was out watering his mini garden when jughead came out. with tinfoil on his head. and water gun in his hand.</p>
<p>normally, archie wouldn't ask his neighbour what they were doing but, curiosity got the best of him.</p>
<p>"what the hell are you doing?"</p>
<p>"nothing. just bored. why?"</p>
<p>"because.. never mind. go back to being weird."</p>
<p>"gladly."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the work of art and the greek god</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>im staring at you and you're staring at me</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>again, really bad. please be nice</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>staring at jughead jones has become archie andrews newest hobby.</p><p>the first time the red headed boy caught himself staring at his burger loving best friend for a bit too long, they were at veronica's.</p><p>the gang -betty, veronica, jughead and archie- was studying for a history test.</p><p>archie was listening to the two girl chat about sone dresses when a groan and a curse came out of jugheads mouth.</p><p>archie, ready to comfort his friend, looked up. </p><p>for a second, he could not breath. why? well, at first he thought it was because of the air suddenly coming on but, that didn't make any since. so, he deduces that he couldn't breath because frustrated jughead was a hot jughead. not that he'd ever admit that.</p><p>"any reason why you're staring, archibald," jughead asked a teasing smirk on his face.</p><p>blushing, archie mumbled a simple "no" and went back to studying.</p><p>the second time archie was oogling jughead, was a bit heart breaking.</p><p>jughead was talking to betty, his girlfriend. </p><p>everytime one of them giggled or touched the others arm, archie felt like throwing up.</p><p>he didn't throw up. instead, he watched jughead. </p><p>he watched the way jughead's right eyebrow would randomly go up with no other reason than to just go up. he watched how jughead seemed to speak with such precaution but such ease. he wacthed the way jughead's eyes would light up when he talked about something he liked.</p><p>"ah, here we are again, andrews. you staring and me wondering why," jughead had said when betty finally left. </p><p>archie just blushed and left for foot ball practice. </p><p>the third time archie's eyes found themselves fixed on jughead jones was arousing.</p><p>jughead was shirtless. </p><p>archie didn't know why. </p><p>jughead was saying something but, archie wasnt  paying attention. </p><p>i mean, would you pay attention if a hot guy was half naked in your room?</p><p>staring at a half shirtless jughead caused archie to think about things.</p><p>about bending jughead over the desk in his room and fucking him senseless. hearing him call his name out again and again. </p><p>archie! archie! archie!</p><p>"archibald andrews!" jughead said, not making the ever growing erection in archie's pants easy to ignore. </p><p>the fourth time archie andrews felt the need to stare upon the work of art that is jughead jones, jughead jones had felt the need to stare upon the greek god that is archie andrews. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. what jarchie looks like to the other people of riverdale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've decided that i'm just going to post the last three or four of these and get it the FUCK over with</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Betty first noticed her boyfriend, Jughead, drifting away from her, she's thought it was because they had been spending enough time together. So, she quickly planned out a whole weekend of date things. It was supposed to be a surprise but, she kept dropping subtle hints for her Juggy to pick up on.</p><p>When Veronica noticed she had the same problem as her blonde bestie, betty, veronica was over the fucking moon. she'd been trying to figure out a way to break up with archie for literal ages.</p><p>When Kevin -and Joaquin because Joaquin is always around when Kevin is- saw Archie and Jughead acting a bit to friendly, he was quite happy. I mean, why wouldn't he be? There were more gay guys to talk to. -Joaquin didn't really care about Archie and Jughead and their relationship with each other but, Kevin wouldn't stop talking about it and he couldn't tell Kevin to shut up so...- *quick note: in my version of Riverdale, someone else helped fp clean up Jason's blood and shit (atleast until i need some kevoose) which means Joaquin never left Riverdale*</p><p>Josie and the other Pussy Cats soon realised that Archie was totally into Jughead when Archie would not shut up about how pretty Jughead's hair is.</p><p>Cheryl didn't really realise, nor care to realise. She had more important things to worry about than archie and king hobo dating. Her girlfriend, Toni, however? Yeah, she shipped Jarchie so fucking hard.</p><p>When the two boys themselves noticed, it suprised them but, after days of thinking about telling the other, they did. It was quite a beautiful scene, really. Archie was chuckling and Jughead was giggling and they were hugging each other and it was very pleasant to the eyes.</p><p>Not to Betty's though. She still was a bit salty about her and Jughead's break up but, eh, she'll get over it.</p><p>Incase you're wondering: no. fp, fred, and mary do not know. well, all the way. they suspect their knuckle head sons sre together and won't tell them but, they're not quite sure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi, i was hoping you could check out my terribly embarrassing twitter @redundantcactus and my equally embarrassing tumblr @ablazingcactus </p><p>(can you tell that i really like cactus'? cacti? whatever.)</p><p>please be nice.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. jughead's wingman is his DAD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>fp jones was driving a graffitist to the sheriff's department when his son, jughead called.</p><p>"hey dad, just checking in on ya'"</p><p>"can't talk now son, got a teenager in the backseat."</p><p>"uhuh," pause," pronouns?"</p><p>fp sighed and turned the music down a bit,"ay red, what're you're pronouns?"</p><p>the red head in the backseat answerd," he, him."</p><p>"he him, juggy" fp said, returning back to the phone call.</p><p>"ok." pause, "is he hot?"</p><p>"i don't know, let me ask 'em."</p><p>"red, my son wants to know if you're hot!"</p><p>"um," the red headed graffitist pretended to be in thought,"i's have to say yes, sir."</p><p>fp laughed and returned back to the phone call," he said yes, son." </p><p>long, quite pause," dad, put me on speaker."</p><p>"ok son, you're on speaker. "</p><p>"k, thanks dad. hey, red, if you're not in jail to long, we could go on a date soon."</p><p>"ok." the red head responded,"also, my names archie."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. giggling like a madman, or, alternatively, jughead is horrifically annoying but, archie loves him anyway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i greatly overestimated how many of these there were because this is the last one</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jughead stop, you're being annoying," archie groaned as his boyfriend of one year obnoxiously tapped on his computer keyboard.</p><p>"me? being annoying? i have heard of knowing such thing!" jughead responded.</p><p>"jughead, honey, you're almost always annoying," their friend-and archies ex- veronica said.</p><p>"what're you talking about? I'm a fucking delight!" </p><p>"jughead, stop screaming, archie has a headache," veronica said just as archie began to giggle like a mad man.</p><p>"what's so funny, andrews?"</p><p>"the facy that you think you're a 'fucking delight'" </p><p>"i am, though!"</p><p>"no you're not juggy. you're an annoying ass."</p><p>"but, im you're annoying ass, right?"</p><p>"of course, baby."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>